DEMON
by Devilish Lycoris
Summary: Dengan raut yang masih tercengang mereka berdua saling bertatapan, satu hal yang mereka takutkan. K dalam bahaya.


Title : DEMON

Author : Lycoris

Fandom : BORN

Cast : Ray, K, Tomo, Ryoga, Kifumi

Genre : Supernatural

Warning : Typo(s), OOC

Declaimer : only this fic is mine, not BORN members, don't like don't read.

Gelap, terpojok, terasing. Di ruangan 3m X 4m itu sangat minim cahaya, hanya sebuah cahaya kecil yang masuk melalui jendela berukuran 10cm x 6cm. Pengap, dan dingin. Jika saja ada alas yang lebih baik maka penghuni ruangan itu tak akan sesengsara ini.

Tapi siapa yang butuh alas yang hangat jika saja yang membutuhkannya sudah 'mati' ? Bukan mati dalam arti sesungguhnya memang. Yang mati adalah jiwanya. Benar, jiwanya telah mati hampir 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu berarti sudah 10 tahun itu juga ia disekap di ruangan kecil dan pengap itu.

Terlihat di sebelah kakinya yang telah menghitam karena dekil sebuah piring yang terbuat dari melamin dan sebuah gelas yang terbuat dari seng. Ia telah menghabiskan makanannya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu meskipun sebenarnya ia tak tahu arti dari kata makan. Otaknya telah berhenti berfungsi sejak 10 tahun itu juga.

Usianya baru menginjak 12 tahun kala itu, dan sekarang di usianya yang telah menginjak 22 tahun ia masih tak bisa mengingat kenapa ia bisa berada di ruangan yang bernama 'penjara' itu.

"Kau lihat ? Anak itu tak menunjukkan perubahan sedikit pun semenjak pertama kali ia datang kesini Ryoga." Terdengar dengan jelas sebuah suara yang hampir saja putus asa.

Tepat di depan 'penjara' itu terdapat sebuah ruangan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan laboratorium.

"Aku tak akan menyerah K ! Aku akan membuktikannya, meskipun kita harus-" pemuda yang lainnya menjawab namun tak ia teruskan.

"Harus apa ?! harus terus menerus menyiksanya seperti itu !? iyaa ?!" Pemuda yang bernama K sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau tak mengerti K !" Ryoga membentak.

"Kau yang tak mengerti ! apa kau menginginkan ia mati seperti keluarganya 10 tahun yang lalu ?! itu yang kau dan Tomo inginkan, huuh ?!" Pemuda itu, K sudah kehilangan kesabaran, ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kunci yang sedari tadi diam menggantung di sebelah pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu.

Lawan bicaranya Ryoga hanya bisa kaget dengan apa yang K lakukan. Ia akan mencegahnya, namun sebelum ia berhasil K sudah keluar dari lab itu dan menuju ke ruangan dimana pemuda 'gila' itu tersimpan.

"Kau akan menyesal K !" Ryoga berteriak. K tak mempedulikannya ia sudah mantap akan membebaskan pemuda yang menjadi 'kunci' dari kejadian mengenaskan 10 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kau memang sudah gila, sama seperti dia !" Ryoga pun meninju pintu besi di depannya, ia sangat kesal dengan apa yang sudah teman 1 profesinya itu lakukan.

K menuju ke ruangan sempit dan gelap itu.

"Haaah !" ia membuang nafas dengan kesal.

"Aku yakin keputusanku ini benar." Ia mulai membuka gembok pintu itu.

"**Ray**" begitu sebuah tulisan yang tertera di lempengan plat besi yang telah menempel di pintu yang tebuat dari baja selama 10 tahun itu.

Begitu pintu baja itu terbuka, terlihat seorang pemuda yang berusia 6 tahun lebih muda darinya sedang duduk di pojokan ruangan. Tangannya terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di tembok. Penampilannya sangat kumuh dan kumal, ya karena hampir 10 tahun ia tak menyentuh air alias mandi.

K menghampiri pemuda itu. Begitu Ray menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk, ia segera mendekap erat lututnya, pandangannya terlihat ketakukan, dengan reflek ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak ! bukan ! pergi ! pergi !" Ray berteriak histeris. K berusaha menenangkannya dengan cara mengajukan kedua tangannya. Raut wajah K seakan mengatakan aku-tak-akan-menyakitimu.

"Tenang Ray, kau tak akan tersakiti lagi, aku akan membuka rantai yang mengikat kaki sekaligus yang mengikat hidupmu itu." K berkata dengan sangat tenang dan pelan, agar Ray tidak lebih histeris.

"Mati, mereka mati. Merah...sayap...taring. Aku...aku takut." Ray menutup wajahnya yang kumal itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai meneteskan air mata. Kemudian K pun ingat akan sesuatu yang ada di jas putihnya.

"Tenang Ray, kau ingat ini ?" K pun mengambilnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola kaca bening yang didalamnya ada sesuatu yang menyerupai salju.

Ray seketika terdiam, ia terpaku dengan benda yang seukuran dengan bola kasti yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh K. Begitu melihat Ray terdiam, K bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Dugaannya tepat.

"Kau mengingat ini kan Ray, jadi sekarang tenangkan dirimu dan aku akan membawamu keluar dari neraka ini. Bagaimana ?" tawar K kepada Ray yang kini mulai menurut padanya.

Ray mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini, dan ingat kau jangan berteriak-teriak." Kini K telah melepaskan rantai yang selama 10 tahun ini mengikat Ray dengan tujuan agar pemuda itu tak merusak ruangan itu. Karena dulu sebelum ia 'diborgol' ia telah berhasil menghancurkan ranjang dan meja yang ada di ruangan itu. Itulah sebabnya tak ada apa-apa lagi disana dan sejak saat itu Ray harus diborgol kaki kanannya.

"Baiklah Ray, sekarang ikutlah denganku." K memberikan tangannya kepada Ray. Ray menatap dengan ragu, namun pada akhirnya tangan yang menghitam karena kotoran itu meraih tangan K.

K mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Bagus Ray, aku akan membuktikan bahwa kau tak bersalah atas kejadian itu." K berkata lirih di bagian terakhir perkataannya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan meninggalkan 'penjara' itu. Ray yang memang sudah hanpir 10 tahun tak pernah melihat cahaya terang itu pun menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya begitu ia keluar dari sana. Cahaya lampu-lampu di lorong itu memang sangat terang bagi Ray.

"Sekarang kita berdua kan menuju ke rumahku, lalu aku akan membersihkan badanmu itu." K masih menggandeng Ray,ia hanya bisa menurut. Kini mereka berjalan menjauh dari sana, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Ryoga masih intens memperhatikan mereka berdua dari balik jendela kaca.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan K, kau tak tahu resiko apa yang telah kau perbuat."

* * *

Kini Ray telah bersih, badan yang menghitam karena berbagai macam kotoran itu telah bersih, memperlihatkan badan putih Ray. Dan rambut yang memanjang dan gimbal itu telah K potong, menyisakan rambut yang tipis dengan panjang yang tak sampai di bahunya itu. Kuku-kuku hitam dan panjang Ray juga telah dipotong oleh K. Baju kumal Ray telah berganti dengan kaos lengan panjang hitam yang ia lipat sampai di sikunya, celana jeans milik K pun juga terlihat cocok dan pas untuk Ray. Ray yang baru yang ada di depan K.

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Sekarang kau harus makan Ray." K membalikkan badannya dan bermaksud menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Ray. Tapi Ray dengan sigap memegang pergelangan tangan K. K yang kaget itu kemudian melihat wajah Ray.

"Ja-ngan pergi. Aku..tak mau sendirian lagi. Ta-kut." Ucap Ray terbata, raut wajahnya memang datar, matanya menatap kosong, namun bisa rasakan bahwa mata itu terlihat ketakutan. K yang melihat itu pun mengerti, sangat berat memang untuk lepas dari kenangan kelam 10 tahun yang telah membelenggu Ray. Dengan raut penuh pengertian K pun berjongkok di depan Ray yang duduk di kasur tempat tidur K.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah disini bersamaku. Dan aku berjanji kau tak akan pernah sendirian lagi." K mengusap puncak kepala Ray. Entah apa yang Ray sekarang rasakan, mungkin jika jiwa itu masih ada maka kehangatan yang akan ia rasakan.

"Ayo, kita ke bawah. Kau harus makan sekarang, aku tahu pasti tidak pernah enak makan makanan yang dipenuhi dengan obat-obatan itu." ekspresi K langsung lesu begitu ia mengingat dengan apa yang Ryoga dan Tomo berikan untuk Ray.

Pemilik mata hitam bening itu mengangguk pelan, meskipun raut wajahnya datar dan tak terbaca. K tahu pemuda itu telah 'hilang', seakan hanya mayat hidup yang ada di depannya. Tapi ia yakin bahwa pelan-pelan ia akan membawa jiwa Ray yang hilang itu kembali dan menceritakan 'semuanya'.

Mereka berdua telah berjalan menuju ruang makan dan menyatu dengan dapur itu. Di rumahnya itu K memang ia hidup sendirian, oleh karenanya ia senang Ray kini tinggal bersamanya.

Karena sejak awal ia bekerja di tempat yang dikatakan sebagai lab pertahanan dan percobaan milik Tomo -9 tahun yang lalu- ia tak pernah setuju bahwa Ray harus dikurung. Ia merasa Ray hanya 'korban' yang harus diobati, bukan malah disiksa seperti itu, memasukkannya ke penjara yang pengap, kecil, dan gelap. Sudah cukup 9 tahun pula ia bersabar melihat keadaan Ray yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Ryoga dan Tomo yang dengan tujuan untuk menelitinya.

Meneliti apa, jika yang mereka lakukan hanya memberikannya obat-obatan aneh yang mereka campur dengan makanan dan minuman Ray. Bayangkan saja setiap hari 3 kali ia harus memakan dan meminum obat-obatan yang berbeda, dengan harapan mereka akan memperoleh 'jawaban' atas apa yang terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu. Bodoh! begitu pikir K.

Tapi sekarang Ray telah bersamanya, meskipun ia juga tahu bahwa ia akan siap menanggung semuanya jika saja apa yang Ryoga dan Tomo 'katakan' adalah benar.

"Apa..ini ?" perkataan terbata Ray membuat K kembali ke realita. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang Ray maksud.

"Oh, ini sumpit Ray, kau harus makan dengan menggunakan ini, seperti ini." K mempraktekkan bagaimana menggunakan sumpit.

"_Aku rasa ia memang raga yang kosong. Semuanya telah hilang karena kejadian itu dan obat-obatan sialan dari Ryoga dan Tomo." _K hanya berkata dalam hati. Ia mengutuk apa yang sudah teman-temannya lakukan kepada Ray.

"Kau bisa ?" K melihat usaha Ray untuk menggunakan sumpit yang berkali-kali terjatuh. Karena selama di penjara itu Ray makan dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu Ray, coba terus sampai kau bisa." K tersenyum simpul melihat Ray yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai 'mengumpulkan' jiwanya itu.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan, dengan Ray yang masih kesulitan mengunakan sumpit. K hanya tertawa kecil melihat usaha Ray. Dalam dirinya K yakin bahwa Ray akan mengingat semuanya, sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

"Bodoh ! apa yang sebenarnya K lakukan !" tak henti-hentinya ia marah. Sudah hampir ia membanting apa saja yang ada di lab itu, jika saja Ryoga tak mencegahnya.

"Apa ia tak tahu jika Ray berbahaya !?" ia kini hanya meremas rambutnya dengan kesal.

"_Kuso_ !"

Ryoga yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di sampingnya hanya bisa melihatnya. Ia sudah lelah menahannya agar tak membanting barang-barang yang rentan dan sangat berharga di lab itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu Tomo, bukan kau saja yang marah akan apa yang K lakukan, tapi aku juga. Aku sudah mencegahnya kemarin, tapi apa daya, ia sudah bertekat bulat akan menjaga Ray di rumahnya." Ryoga menghela nafas.

"Haaaa ?! di rumahnya ? K kau memang sudah gila, lalu untuk apa selama ini kita menelitinya kalau pada akhirnya kau melepaskannya !" Tomo meninju meja yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan 2 orang anak laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 10 tahun dan sekitar 17 tahun bersama dengan keluarganya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Seketika ia melunak. "Maafkan aku Kifumi, aku tak bisa menjaganya." Tomo berkata lirih.

Ryoga hanya menatap nanar Tomo, ia ingin marah mengingat apa yang telah K lakukan kemarin. Tapi ia tahu itu semua tak akan ada hasilnya, mengingat Ray telah bersamanya. Ryoga menghampiri Tomo yang masih tertunduk dengan mengempalkan tangannya itu.

Ia kemudian mengelus pelan bahu Tomo. "Sebentar lagi akan terbongkar Tomo, semoga kita benar dan kita masih mempunyai waktu untuk K."

Tomo hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya. "Iya, kau benar."

* * *

**1 minggu kemudian**

Ray sudah lebih baik sekarang, ia sudah terbiasa makan dengan sumpit, ia juga sudah bisa mandi sendiri –tidak seperti di awal-awal K yang harus memandikannya- sekarang, dan yang lebih penting Ray sudah bisa memanggil nama K. K seperti mendapatkan adik baru, dengan alasan itu ia semakin yakin bahwa apa yang yang Ryoga dan Tomo yakini selama ini adalah salah.

Selama Ray di rumahnya, ia tak pernah masuk kerja lagi. Karena ia yakin Ryoga dan Tomo akan 'menghajarnya' karena tindakannya itu. Pasti Ryoga dan Tomo tengah sangat marah padanya. Itu dibuktikan dengan email-email yang dikirim oleh mereka berdua kepada K yang berisikan bahwa ia telah melakukan hal bodoh dan harus mengembalikan Ray ke lab secepatnya. Tapi K tidak ambil pusing, ia akan membuktikan bahwa Ray tidaklah berbahaya seperti yang mereka berdua katakan.

"Kau sudah bangun Ray ?" K yang berada di dapur untuk memasak itu membalikkan badan begitu ia melihat suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ray tak menjawab, hanya anggukan kecil yang ia berikan.

"Duduklah, makanan akan segera siap, lalu aku akan mengajakmu ke dermaga setelahnya." K menuangkan masakannya ke wadah dan memberikannya tepat di depan Ray.

"Der-ma-ga ?" ucap Ray masih terbata.

"Benar, aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." K melepas celemeknya, ia menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ray.

Ekspresi Ray masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, masih tidak berubah. Tapi K yakin ada sesuatu di dalam diri Ray yang berubah.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan sarapan. K pun kemudian mencuci piringnya, Ray masih terdiam duduk di meja makan.

"K-san..." Ray memanggil K dengan lirih, namun K masih dapat mendengarnya dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_Nande_ Ray ?" K memperhatikan Ray, menunggu apa yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku...ini...sebenarnya apa ?"

_**Deg**_

"Apa yang kau maksudkan Ray ? kau adalah manusia sama sepertiku tentu saja." K sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Ray yang ia rasa Ray yang sekarang tak mungkin menanyakan pertanyaan itu melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini. K merasa ada yang aneh sekarang, tunggu dulu, bukan berarti bahwa apa yang Ryoga dan Tomo asumsikan selama ini benar.

Buru-buru ia menampik hal itu. Ia menatap Ray yang masih tanpa ekspresi itu, tatapan matanya masih kosong, tapi tak mungkin pertanyaan itu keluar dari mata yang kosong itu bukan.

K segera menghampiri Ray, ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya. "Kau ingat ini kan ?" K menyodorkan benda itu kepada Ray.

Manik hitam bening Ray pun terfokus pada benda yang pernah K tunjukkan kepada Ray sewaktu di penjara itu. Ray mengangguk, tatapannya masih terfokus. Ada semacam kilat kenangan yang bisa K lihat di mata Ray.

"Kalau kau masih bisa mengingatnya, berarti kau manusia Ray, benar begitu bukan?" K memberikan senyumnya untuk Ray dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memang yakin, bahwa Ray adalah benar-benar 'manusia'.

"Kau baru boleh memilikinya jika kau mulai ingat satu persatu, bagaimana ?" K memberikan tawaran kepada Ray yang masih terfokus pada bola kaca bening dengan salju tiruan di dalamnya itu.

Ia tahu bahwa Ray yang sekarang masih belum mengerti perkataan K. Tapi K tak menyerah, ia akan terus berusaha agar jiwa Ray kembali sepenuhnya ke raganya.

"I-ingat ?" Ray berkata tiba-tiba. K tersentak.

"Iya Ray, bagaimana, kau mau kan ?" dengan halus K mengulang pertanyaannya.

Ray hanya mengangguk, dan itu sudah cukup membuat K senang. Dan bola kaca itu pun kembali K masukkan ke dalam sakunya.

"Yosh, baiklah sekarang kita akan ke dermaga, aku akan mengambilkan jaketmu. Kau tunggu disini." K meninggalkan Ray.

Tanpa K sadari raut wajah Ray telah berubah. Tatapan mata yang kosong itu telah berganti dengan tatapan tajam dan seringai yang selama ini telah tersimpan jauh dalam jiwanya.

* * *

Ruangan dengan dominansi warna putih itu begitu semakin sibuk. Di dalamnya terdapat 2 orang yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku, bukan buku tentang _science_ yang seharusnya menjadi makanan wajib mereka, melainkan buku tua yang menuliskan sejarah hampir 2 abad silam.

Tomo dan Ryoga tengah serius membaca buku yang tak diyakini ditulis oleh siapa dan bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya atau tidak. Tapi 1 yang mereka yakini, bahwa isi yang terdapat dalam buku setebal 7 cm itu mengisahkan tentang DEMON.

Ya, Demon. Sebangsa iblis yang memiliki sayap seperti kelelawar, memiliki tanduk yang panjang dan runcing yang mampu menyobek apa saja, gigi-gigi taring yang tajamnya melebihi singa, serta mereka sangat senang dengan yang namanya darah dan jantung, terutama darah dan jantung segar manusia.

Bukan tanpa maksud akhirnya mereka mau saja membaca buku tanpa literatur yang jelas itu. Tapi karena kegemaran Demon yang memburu darah manusia dengan cara merasuki jiwa seorang anak kemudian membunuh semua anggota keluarganya dengan cara yang sangat kejam dan tragis. Para anak kecil yang 'kerasukan' Demon itu akan menusuk dengan kuku-kukunya yang runcing tepat di jantung korbannya, kemudian dengan seringai kepuasan mereka akan mengambil jantung yang masih berdetak itu dari sang raga. Jerit kesakitan akan membuat seringai kepuasan itu bertambah, raga yang telah tanpa jantung itu tentu saja akan mati seketika. Dan jantung yang berlumuran dengan darah dan masih berdetak itu akan langsung dimakanannya dengan rakus. Tidak sampai disitu saja manusia yang telah mati dan berlumuran darah itu masih sangat berguna untukknya. Darahnya, darah segar yang masih mengalir itulah yang menjadi makanan kedua untuknya. Dengan taring-taring tajamnya ia akan menusuk leher sang korban dan akan menghisap habis darahnya. Kemudian yang tersisa adalah tubuh tanpa jantung dan darah, mengering dan tentu saja mengenaskan.

Sang anak yang sebenarnya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya kemudian akan kehilangan jiwanya, sudah bisa disamakan dengan orang yang gila yang tak mampu mengingat dirinya sendiri, orang lain dan apa yang telah terjadi. Bukan hanya itu saja, ada 1 hal lagi yang lebih berbahaya. Setelah Demon keluar dari si anak, ia akan meninggalkan 'bibit'. Bibit yang akan akan tumbuh menjadi generasi Demon berikutnya, dan begitulah cara mereka untuk beregenasi.

Dugaan Tomo dan Ryoga benar. Kejadian 10 tahun silam itu sangat mirip bahkan bisa dikatakan itu adalah perbuatan Demon, dan Demon yang dimaksud siapa lagi kalau bukan Ray.

_10 tahun yang lalu, di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu jauh dari keramaian kota Tokyo, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang hanya duduk di pojokan ruang tamu, pandangannya kosong ia hanya bermain-main dengan bola kaca bening. Di sekitar anak itu noda darah berceceran, semuanya berantakan, dan di depannya terdapat 3 sosok tubuh yang mengering tergeletak begitu saja dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi jantung dari ketiga mayat itu tidak ada. Tak diketahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan keluarga kecil itu, mana mungkin ada anak kecil yang mampu melakukan hal kejam sekaligus tragis apalagi kepada keluarganya sendiri. Terlebih lagi jantung mereka hilang dan darah yang telah terhisab habis._

_Kasus itu pun ditutupi dari masyarakat, pihak kepolisian serta ahli forensik dibuat kebingungan dengan kasus itu. Namun tidak oleh Tomo, ia adalah sahabat Kifumi kakak lelaki Ray. Tomo yang saat itu sedang belajar di salah satu Perguruan Tinggi terkenal di Jepang tak bisa membiarkan kasus itu mengendap begitu saja, ia tak bisa terima dengan kematian Kifumi beserta kedua orang tuanya. Dengan tekat tinggi ia akan memecahkan kasus tragis itu. Dengan alasan bahwa ia adalah keluarga Ray, Tomo pun membawa Ray ke tempatnya dan mengurungnya. Ia yakin Ray adalah kunci dari semuanya. Hingga Tomo bertemu dengan Ryoga dan K setahun kemudian. Mereka bertiga pun sepakat untuk menyembunyikan Ray dari luar dan akan terus menelitinya hingga menemukan titik cerah. _

_Namun lambat laun, K tak bisa terima juga dengan perlakuan Tomo dan Ryoga terhadap Ray dengan cara memasukkan berbagai macam obat-obatan dengan maksud ingatan Ray akan kembali dan membeberkan semuanya. K meyakini Ray hanya trauma karena melihat kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Oleh sebab itulah K pun membawa dengan paksa Ray pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu._

Dengan raut yang masih tercengang mereka berdua saling bertatapan, satu hal yang mereka takutkan. K dalam bahaya.

"_Demon akan bangkit jika mereka melihat atau merasakan darah dari orang terdekatnya." _Begitu kalimat yang tertera dari buku kuno yang telah mereka baca.

"K KAU BODOH !" Tomo meruntuki perbuatan nekat K, dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari lab disusul oleh Ryoga yang berlari dengan membawa buku kuno itu. Mereka berdua harus mencari K. Memberi tahu semuanya.

"Sial ! K tidak mengangkatnya!" Ryoga dengan paksa memasukkan _keitai_nya ke saku. Ia terus berlari di belakang Tomo. Tak ada waktu sekarang, semakin cepat ia dan Tomo mencapai tempat K, semakin cepat ia bisa mencegah Ray untuk 'bangkit'.

Mereka berdua pun telah sampai di tempat parkir dimana mobil Tomo terparkir. Dengan tergesa-gesa mereka masuk ke dalamnya, Tomo yang menyetir.

"_Kumohon, jangan sampai semuanya terulang kembali dan memakan lebih banyak korban." _Tomo berdoa dalam hatinya sambil memacu kencang mobil hitamnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, sekitar 50 km dari Tomo dan Ryoga, K dan Ray telah berada di dermaga.

K memberhentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari dermaga. Ray hanya diam, sesekali kedua iris hitamnya melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya. Mungkin tempat ini asing baginya. Sedari tadi K mencuri pandang kepada Ray, ingin mengetahui apa yang Ray lihat, mungkin saja dengan begitu ia bisa mengingat kembali.

"Kita sudah sampai Ray, turunlah." Perintah K lembut kepada Ray yang masih duduk manis di samping kemudi.

Tanpa suara Ray turun dari mobil biru tua K. Pandangan Ray menjelajah ke tempat yang sangat dekat dengan laut itu, ia bisa melihat beberapa kapal besar dan beberapa kapal kecil nelayan. Di sekitarnya ia juga bisa melihat beberapa burung camar yang dengan bebas terbang di sekitar kapal-kapal yang baru saja mengangkut ikan.

"Kau menyukainya ?" K menghampiri Ray tanpa melepaskan pandangan ke horizon yang membentang luas di depan mereka.

Ray hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Tiba-tiba saja Ray berjalan, tangannya ke atas, seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu. K memperhatikan tingkah Ray, mungkin aneh memang, tapi K membiarkannya.

Ray berjalan semakin cepat menuju ke sisi dermaga, dan K yang masih diam di belakangnya pun berteriak. "Hei Ray, kau mau kemana ? jangan jauh-jauh dariku!"

Seolah Ray tak mendengarkan apa yang K katakan ia semakin jauh. K yang kuatir pun setengah berlari mengejar Ray. "Kau mau kemana Ray ?" K berkata lirih.

Ray pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah perahu kecil yang tertambat. Ia memandangnya.

"Ada apa Ray ? apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingat dengan perahu ini ?" tanya K begitu ia telah berada di samping Ray.

Ray masih dengan diamnya memandang perahu itu.

"_Nii-san_..." ujar Ray pelan yang tentu saja membuat K kaget.

"Ki-fu-mi _Nii-san_..." ujar Ray sekali lagi dengan mata yang sayu.

"Ray ? kau mengingat nama kakakmu ?" K setengah tidak percaya, namun ia senang sekarang karena pelan-pelan Ray akhirnya dapat mengingat.

"Aku rasa kau memang memiliki kenangan di tempat ini dan perahu ini dengan kakakmu Ray. Dan aku senang kau sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengingat." K tersenyum senang.

Ray pun memandang K. "_Do-ko_ ? Kifumi _Nii-san_ ?" tanyanya dengan terbata yang seketika membuat K tersentak dan tak mampu menjawabnya.

"_Doko_ ? _Doko_ ? Kifumi _Nii-san_ ?" suara Ray semakin keras.

K tak mampu membalas tatapan Ray. Tunggu ? tatapan Ray, tatapan kosong itu telah melunak yang di dalamnya bisa K lihat dan bisa K rasakan, kesendirian.

"_Go-gomennasai_ Ray." Hanya itu yang mampu K katakan. Karena tak mungkin K mengatakan bahwa Kifumi telah meninggal dengan cara yang sangat tragis yang kemungkinan Ray adalah satu-satunya pelakunya.

Tapi tak mungkin Ray yang melakukannya, ia yakin itu. oleh karena itu buru-buru K menampik pikiran itu. Dengan halus K menarik lengan Ray.

"Ayo Ray, kita jangan lama-lama disini. Aku akan menunjukkan hal lainnya." Dengan berat K menggandeng tangan Ray yang bisa K rasakan bahwa Ray masih ingin di tempat itu.

Meskipun K merasa senang bahwa kini Ray kini bisa mengingat walau sedikit, namun di dalam hatinya ia juga merasa sedih dan menyesal. Karena jika Ray ingat semuanya, maka ia akan bertanya lebih intens dimana kakaknya dan kedua orangnya serta apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, dan K belum siap akan hal itu.

Oleh karenanya hanya dengan membawa Ray ke tempat lain lah yang mungkin akan membuat Ray sedikit lupa. Tapi bukankah K sendiri menginginkan Ray ingat semuanya ? K diambang kebimbangan sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini.

Sambil terus berjalan menggandeng tangan Ray dengan tangan kirinya, K menundukkan kepala dan mengacak dengan kesal rambutnya.

* * *

"_Kuso_ !" teriak Tomo kesal begitu ia tahu bahwa K sedang tidak berada di dalam rumah.

Tomo dan Ryoga kini memang telah sampai di depan rumah K. Tapi begitu mereka tak melihat mobil K terparkir tentu saja mereka sudah bisa menebak bahwa K sedang keluar bersama Ray.

Nama terakhir itulah yang membuat mereka berdua waswas. Apalagi _keitai_ milik K tidak bisa dihubungi oleh Ryoga sedari tadi. Kekesalan dan kekawatiran mereka bertambah.

"Apa kau tahu tempat apa yang kemungkinan K datangi dengan membawa Ray bersamanya ?" Ryoga mencoba berbicara sekalem mungkin kepada Tomo agar Tomo tidak semakin emosi.

Tomo memutar bola matanya. "K yang sangat menyukai laut itu tak akan jauh-jauh dengan tempat yang berhubungan dengan laut."

"Dermaga ! aku yakin ia disana." Ucapan Ryoga yang mengagetkan Tomo itu seketika menjadi jalan terang untuk menemukan K dan Ray.

"Baiklah, jangan membuang waktu lagi !" Tomo bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Ryoga yang masih membawa buku kuno itu pun dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping Tomo.

Seakan mereka dikejar oleh sesuatu, dengan kencang ia meninggalkan kediaman K dan bergegas menuju tempat yang mereka tuju, dermaga.

"_Seorang anak manusia yang telah tertanami bibit dari Demon, ia tak akan bisa disembuhkan. Karena begitu bibit itu telah berada di dalam raganya, jiwa sang anak akan hilang dan berganti jiwa dari Demon. Dalam 10 tahun bibit itu akan tumbuh, menjadi jiwa yang baru, menjadi Demon yang baru. Namun dalam beberapa kasus tak banyak bibit Demon yang akan menjadi Demon, kebanyakan mereka akan mati karena lemahnya raga manusia."_

* * *

K dan Ray telah berada di depan mobil, namun Ray masih diam saja, ia tak ingin bergerak.

"Kenapa Ray ?" tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ray memegang dadanya, sakit dan panas itu yang ia rasakan. K semakin bingung, ia kemudian menghampiri Ray. Semakin panas dan semakin sakit, Ray tak pernah mengalami rasa yang sesakit ini. seakan jantung Ray dibakar dan diremat oleh seseorang.

Ray merintih kesakitan, ia jatuh terduduk.

"Ray ! Ray ! _Daijoubu_ Ray ?" K semakin kuatir.

Ray tak menggubrisnya, ia mengerang semakin keras. K tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, hanya Ryoga dan Tomo yang bisa menolongnya.

"_Tidak, aku tak membutuhkan mereka berdua. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Ray seperti ini, selama 9 tahun ini aku tak pernah melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini."_

K semakin bingung, ia berusaha tenang tapi mana mungkin ia tenang disaat genting seperti ini. Namun kemudian ia teringat akan obat yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya untuk berjaga-jaga, mungkin saja itu berguna, pikirnya.

"Sebentar Ray, tahanlah." Buru-buru K masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia mencari tasnya dan mengaduk-ngaduk isinya untuk mencari sesuatu, namun sial gunting yang ada di tasnya tanpa sengaja melukai jarinya. "_Itte_—" pekiknya pelan, ia segera menarik tangannya. Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari jari yang terluka itu.

"Sialan, kenapa disaat yang seperti ini juga." Kemudian ia menghisab darah yang keluar untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

Ray, ia bisa merasakannya. Bau ini, bau darah. Bibit Demon dalam Ray mulai terbangun. Mata sayu dan kosong itu telah berubah, menajam. Iris hitam bening itu berubah, merah dan hitam. Bibir yang mengerang menahan kesakitan itu, kin berubah menjadi seringai yang mengerikan. Jemari di tangan Ray menguat dan kuku yang putih dan bersih itu pun kini telah memanjang dan menghitam.

Jiwa Demon telah menguasai Ray meskipun belum sempurna. 'Ray' yang 10 tahun lalu telah menghabisi keluarganya itu kembali.

K menemukan obatnya, segera mungkin ia menghampiri Ray yang berada di sebelah mobilnya. "Ray, minumlah in-" K diam membeku di tempatnya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia seolah tak percaya bahwa sosok yang berjongkok di depannya itu adalah Ray, orang yang telah tinggal dengannya 1 minggu ini. Ray yang kini ia lihat adalah perwujudan dari Demon tanpa sayap dan tanduk.

Ray yang sekarang tak bisa dikatakan bahwa ia adalah manusia menatap K. Darah, ia haus akan darah dan lapar akan jantung manusia. K mundur beberapa langkah, ia menjatuhkan obatnya. Raut wajahnya bisa dibaca bahwa ia sekarang di antara ketakutan, tak percaya, dan kesedihan.

"_Ryoga, Tomo kalian benar." _K tersenyum pilu, tak terasa air mata telah menetes.

* * *

"Tak bisakah kau lebih cepat Tomo ?!" Ryoga membentak. Jarak menuju dermaga memang tak bisa dikatakan dekat.

"Diamlah, aku juga ingin segera sampai ! perasaanku tidak enak soal K dan Ray !" Tomo tak kalah emosi.

Ryoga mengacak rambutnya, ia membuka buku kuno tebal itu sekali lagi. Dan ia menemukan sesuatu.

"_Tikam tepat di jantung dan ulu hatinya dengan menggunakan pecahan kaca."_

Ryoga membaca 1 kalimat itu dengan keras sehingga Tomo bisa mendengarnya. Mereka menemukan bagaimana cara untuk membunuh Demon, tapi itu berarti mereka juga membunuh Ray, pemuda yang sebenarnya tak bersalah apapun.

Ryoga menutup bukunya, ia menunduk. "Kenapa anak itu yang harus menanggung semuanya.." ucapnya lirih.

Tomo menghembuskan nafasnya. "Inilah takdir, dan itu berarti aku tak bisa menepati janjiku kepadanya."

"_Apapun yang terjadi, tolong jagalah Ray, Tomo. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, aku hanya merasa bahwa setelah ini aku akan sangat merepotkanmu." _

Ia memandang nanar jalanan, memacu mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Namun pikirannya tak pernah lepas dari masa lalu.

"_Maafkan aku Kifumi, aku memang tak bisa menjaga adikmu dengan baik."_

* * *

"Ray ! kau masih Ray !" K berteriak kepada sosok itu, ia terpojok. Ray terus berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ssshhhhh..." hanya desahan menakutkan yang ia keluarkan.

K menelan ludah. Ray benar-benar hilang sekarang. Namun tidak dengan apa yang K percayai, Ray masih hidup di dalam Demon itu. K tak menyerah meskipun ia tahu pada akhirnya ia akan mati juga.

"Ray, sadarlah ! kau masih mengingat ini bukan?!" dengan tergesa-gesa dan gugup K mengeluarkan bola bening yang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan Ray.

K memegang benda itu, ia yakin Ray akan mengingatnya kembali.

"Bukanlah aku telah berjanji kepadamu bahwa aku akan memberikannya jika kau bisa mengingat kembali?! Jadi kembalilah Ray !"

"_Onegai_..." ia menyodorkan bola bening itu kepada Ray yang kini hanya berjarak 5 langkah darinya.

Sedikit namun ia yakin Ray mengenali bola bening itu. Pandangan itu melunak. K yakin sangat yakin sekarang bahwa Ray mengingatnya. K sedikit tersenyum lega.

Namun...

_**Crashh...**_

Kejadian itu begitu cepat, tak sampai 1 detik. Mata itu kembali berbicara kepuasan, bibir itu kembali menyringaikan kemenangan, dan jiwa itu kembali mentertawakan betapa bodohnya manusia.

* * *

Ryoga dan K semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Di tikungan terakhir menuju tempat terparkirnya mobil K mereka merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang gelap dan sebuah perasaan ketakutan.

Semakin mendekat, semakin pekat sepekat tinta hitam. Dan apa yang mereka saksikan di depannya tak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya.

"K...!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

_**Crashh...**_

Ray dengan cepatnya menusuk tepat di jantung K dengan kukunya yang tajam. Bisa dilihat oleh Ryoga dan Tomo wajah kekagetan K dengan serangan tak terduga Ray. Bisa mereka lihat juga bola kaca bening itu terjatuh begitu saja. Darah segar menetes dari sang luka.

Senyum kesedihan, ketakutan, dan kekecewaan tergambar di bibir K. Dan mimik itu, K seperti mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ray.

"_A-ku-se-la-lu-mem-per-ca-ya-i-mu-Ray"_

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG K !" Teriak Tomo dari dalam mobilnya yang kini telah bersiap untuk turun, namun dicegah oleh Ryoga.

"Apa kau mau bunuh diri juga seperti K, huuh !? lihat anak itu, wujudnya sudah hampir sempurna !"

Tomo terdiam membeku. Benar, Ray bukan lagi manusia. Bibit Demon telah tumbuh, wujudnya hampir sempurna. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan ?! duduk manis disini melihat K yang sudah seperti itu ?!" Tomo emosi, bukan emosi yang ia tunjukkan kepada teman disampingnya, namun emosi terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Dengan raut yang bercampur mereka hanya bisa diam dan menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak pernah ingin mereka lihat itu.

Kejadian yang hampir sama dengan 10 tahun yang lalu kini tergambar jelas kembali.

* * *

_**Deg..**_

Sesak dan panas, tercekik. Ray yang belum sempurna perwujudannya itu melepaskan badan yang sudah tak bernyawa K. Ia memegangi jantungnya. Seperti ada yang meledak dalam dirinya.

"Aaaarrrgggg..." ia meraung dengan keras.

Pandangannya mengabur, ia terjatuh terduduk di tanah.

Tangan yang memegangi jantung itu berpindah memegangi tanduk yang mulai muncul. Seolah ingin mematahkannya. Namun tangan yang lainnya berusaha mencegahnya dengan memegangi tangan itu. Seperti dua sisi yang saling bertarung, antara ingin membunuh Demon yang ada dalam dirinya dan ingin tetap bertahan.

Ya, jiwa manusia Ray masih ada. Ia berusaha untuk membunuh Demon itu. Bukan tanpa perlawanan, Demon juga berusaha mempertahankan keeksistensinya dalam raga Ray. Pergulatan kedua jiwa yang berada dalam satu raga.

"_Kau harus mati ! kau yang telah membunuh semua keluargaku ! kakakku, ayah dan ibuku, dan K-san ! kau harus mati !" _

"_Apa kau bodoh ?! jika kau ingin aku mati maka kau juga akan mati Ray atau yang bisa kusebut anak yang telah dikutuk."_

"_Aku tak akan menyesal jika aku juga mati! Aku sudah lelah terkurung di dasar hatiku sendiri, terselimuti jiwamu yang tak pernah diinginkan siapapun."_

"_Hahahahaha aku sangat kasian kepadamu, masih saja bisa menyombongkan diri di depanku. Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan Ray ! dengan beringas kau telah membunuh kakak yang sangat menyayangimu, kedua orang tua yang selalu ada untukmu, dan hari ini kau telah membunuh orang yang paling mempercayaimu."_

"_Oleh karena itu, aku pasti akan membunuhmu !"_

"_Coba saja kalau kau bisa !"_

"_DENGAN PASTI AKU AKAN MELEYAPKANMU !"_

_**Kraak**_

Tanduk kanan itu telah terbagi menjadi dua. Dengan cepat kemudian ia menusukkan tandukknya yang runcing mengarah tepat ke jantungnya.

_**Craasshh**_

Darah segar mengucur. Ia terkulai ke tanah dan bermandikan cairan merah kental.

Mata yang dwiwarna itu perlahan berubah ke semula, hitam bening yang memancarkan kedamaian kepada siapa saja yang bisa melihatnya. Seringai yang menyeramkan itu perlahan menjadi senyuman kebahagiaan. Tangan yang berotot dan kuat serta kuku-kuku hitam tajam itu perlahan kembali ke bentuknya semula. Sepasang tanduk itu telah menghilang.

Ray kembali menjadi manusia. Diraihnya meskipun dengan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan tangan K yang tak jauh darinya. Ia tahu, ia mengingat semuanya. Ia yang telah membunuh semua anggota keluarganya, ia juga yang telah membunuh orang yang paling mempercayainya selama ini, K.

"K-san.._arigatou_..." detik itu juga senyuman hangat Ray menjadi yang terakhir yang tergambar manis di wajahnya.

Tangannya dan tangan K saling tertambat. Rasa hangat menyelimuti detik terakhir nafasnya.

Tomo dan Ryoga tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka.

Dua jiwa yang berada dalam satu raga yang saling memperebutkan kehidupan. Jarak 20 meter tidaklah menjadi penghalang bagi mereka untuk menyaksikan semuanya. Mereka masih terdiam di dalam mobil itu. Pengecut, itu yang pantas mereka berdua katakan pada diri mereka sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka mempercayai perkataan K.

"K...kau memang benar." Ucap Tomo pelan dengan nada penyesalan.

* * *

Raga yang telah tidur dengan tenang beralaskan tanah. Tak ada kekhawatiran akan kehidupan. Mereka telah bebas dan damai sekarang.

Di barisan pemakaman yang berisikan tiga anggota keluarga itu kini bertambah menjadi lima.

Nisan dengan nama "Masayoshi Ray" itu diapit oleh nisan yang telah berdiri tegak selama 10 tahun "Masayoshi Kifumi" dan nisan yang masih baru "Yamazaki Kei".

Sebuket bunga dan beberapa dupa masing-masing menemani sang nisan. Sebuah doa terucap dari bibir kedua orang yang berjongkok di depan makam mereka.

"Semoga kalian tenang disana." Ryoga berdiri.

"Ray, kau mempunyai 2 kakak sekarang yang bisa menjagamu." Ucap terakhir Tomo sembari meletakkan bola kaca bening di depan nisan Ray. Tomo ikut berdiri, di tolehnya makam sahabat lamanya, Kifumi.

"_Mungkin memang hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya Kifumi."_

Mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan pemakaman yang berada di atas bukit itu. Dengan berat Tomo melangkahkan kakinya, Ryoga telah duluan. Namun ia menoleh ke arah Tomo.

"Kau telah berhasil Tomo." Ujarnya kepada Tomo dengan senyum yang tersungging hangat.

Tomo membalas senyuman Ryoga dan mengangguk pelan.

-**OWARI-**

Holla~~ ini adalah submit pertamaku di ffn ini

kebanyakan selalu submit ff di blog, tapi karena penasaran(?) akhirnya buat deh akun ffn ini ^^)/

mohon bimbingannya semuanya~


End file.
